Into The Night
by Absol99
Summary: I don't like giveing away the ending. Thats for you to decide! PM me if you have a story like this


**Into The Night**

--------------

**I**

The moon was sparkling in the darkness of the night that surrounded the lake that Joseph lived around. Lights that shine from the depth of the dark night are what make this area of the region so exhilarating. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong. One night something did though and Joseph was put into a position that he would never have wanted to be put in…

As he sat in the grass in his yard, that was being blown ever so slightly, watching the sunset that was just starting to turn into the beautiful colors that it always was- that shiny pink and very deep orange color that just mesmerized everyone that would stare into its gaze- he began to see an aura blinking from the lake that was just straight down the hill from his yard, Barrier Lake.

Barrier Lake was just as its named suggested, a barrier between two things. One of which was a forest that scientists used for testing new medicines for those new bacteria's that began to form from all the new medicines that were beginning to pop up from nowhere. Joseph kept a journal every night that he sat out looking at the sunset and that sunset, he wrote down what he saw. The journal was a gift from his dad- but was also a help to his dad, who was one of the some-fifty scientists who worked in the very light-covered forest across the lake.

_June 6, 2014- #1  
A red aura beamed from the depths of the lake. Then it blinked on and off for about twenty minutes. I saw nothing else after that and by the time the beam was gone the sun was almost set. It's possible that it's some unearthly life force. Or just some Pokemon that's calling for a mate, though Pokemon are so rare in this parts they might've swam over from another island that is around here. Islands are that far apart. Not sure, maybe you can figure it out._

Joseph Stalin~

After the sunset, which Joseph just loved to watch for some undetermined reason, he ran inside as his mother called for dinner of which he wasn't really 'excited' to eat since his mother wasn't exactly the best cook, she had to cook that night because his dad was on a business trip to some lab in the Kanto region to speak about the bacteria that was spreading around this small island that Joseph lived on.

The island that he lived on, Churiland, was the third island of the island chain of Legion. Each was spread about the same exact distance and each was the same exact square mile in size. The lushness of Churiland wasn't like the other two island- Churiland was really the odd one out. It wasn't flat like Roosiland or Pattoland; it was mountainous and forest filled, along with having a variety of different lakes that were completely empty of any life forms, or so people thought. Each of the other islands was filled and toppled with Pokemon that lived around the two regions that were beside the islands: Kanto and Sinnoh.

"C'mon honey, you need dinner," his mom's voice rang from the screen door that faced the back yard of which Joseph had been just getting up from writing. He nodded in agreement that he needed dinner… but wasn't sure if her dinner was what he needed.

Once he'd gotten up the aura of red shot off again, but this time it wasn't as clear as last time, it got weaker with each blink that flew out from the water. The boy added to his notes and then continued inside.

_June 6, 2014- #2  
About five minutes after the first blinks off red light stopped, they came back again. But this time weaker, as if whatever was giving them off was giving up on whatever it was trying to do._

Joseph Stalin~

Dinner was, unusually good for his mom's cooking, he was surprised. What's was with all the new different things today? It's such an unusual day, first the lights then the good cooking... What next? He wondered and wondered until he finally was tired enough to slide into bed and fall asleep.

"What will tomorrow be like…" his last words before he fell asleep.

Being the summer, Joseph slept in. Once he awoke at a late hour of two in the afternoon he decided to skip taking a shower, even if his mom would complain about him smelling like he was a pig rolling in mud or something. Slipping on a shirt that looked like it had graffiti painted onto it with its abstract paint and hole-ripped pants he ran downstairs and had a quick lunch, though he'd just woken up.

Once he got into the swing of the day it was just about five, which meant the sun would be setting soon enough. His day wasn't really much of anything to have fun with since his dad wouldn't be back until the tenth.

"This is going to be a very boring three days of my life… wake up, sit and doing nothing, watch the sunset and take notes about that time of the day. What is so important about taking notes at the time of sunset, though…?" There was a question he pondered on until his dad came back, but his father… didn't even know, something was a bit weird about that.

The four days passed slowly, just about Joseph thought they would. Nothing better than usual happened during the sunset, only on June 6 did anything happen around the sunset time, but neither did his mom make dinner than on the sixth. Something weird was going on, but no one knew what it was.

Once his dad got home, which was at around three in the afternoon one the tenth, did Joseph tell him about the weird red aura.

"Hm, odd." his father paced around the kitchen once Joseph had told him about the red aura that shines from the lake days ago. "It possibly could be a Pokemon, but I'm not really sure about that. That lake isn't suitable for Pokemon… or any life really. No lake around here is."

"Well, is it possible to check around or in the lake to see if there is any Pokemon in the lake?" Joseph asked in a very serious deep voice, trying to be a professional, but he could never keep that kind of thing up without giving up a funny look after that and then laughing mechanically.

"No, not without the help of some king of machinery, which boss is against," his dad as obviously getting frustrated and didn't want to talk any longer. "Well at least we got something to give to boss tomorrow at work."

"We?" that question, it was asked to frantically it looked like the kid would going to rip out his dull blonde hair without any physical force.

"Uh, yea. Didn't I tell you that you were going to the lab tomorrow with me?"

"No."

"Oh. Well you are, so be prepared to answer some questions about your interesting find."

Joseph sighed and then walked outside as the sun was about to set and he didn't want to miss that kind of thing…

As he sat, looking up into the sunset, the aura came back again. This time it was extremely strong, almost too bright too look at. But, Joseph took his chances with vision and looked at it, observing it. Maybe something would shoot out of it. Something happened, then, that he would never suspect to happen. The light grew bigger in diameter, it had been a small circular shape, but now it was way bigger, almost to the edge of the now, roaring waves of the small lake like body of water that usually shined in satisfaction. Now it was roaring in seeming anger. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled in complete confusion of the aura getting bigger. He scribbled down notes as to what was going on.

The aura crept up to him like a monster rising from the dead, eventually he could no longer move as the red brightness was overtaking his body and lifting him up from the ground into the air. Just then his father ran out the back door since he'd heard Joseph yell.

"Are you okay, son?" his father, whose name was Fredrick, screamed in a very scared tone.

"I, I can't move at all!" Joseph could barely spit out those words as his body became completely limp, the beam of light was overtaking his body, transforming him into something that wasn't close to human, or had ever been on this island. As his body slowly disappeared into a square of dark red light, the aura sucked him and itself back into the pond of whence it had came.

Joseph's eyes looked as if they would explode into gushes of red, his jaw was almost to the ground, "What the heck…" his father scratched his head. He was in more shock thinking about what would happen tomorrow when his boss was told of this. Maybe something really did live in the depths of that pond.

John, Joseph's dad, walked over to where the aura had picked him and saw the notepad, he went down to get it and read the last journal entry:

_My body is becoming limp as the aura is coming closer, I can barely move yet I feel so free. I think this aura isn't something that is evil, trying to do bad things. But something that needs to be healed and befriended. Do not whimper about my being belonging to this aura for some time, father. I will be alright, and in time I will return with a solution to these diseases appearing around. Just wait father, my time has come to help you for all that you've done for me in the past._

Walking inside he looked back into the pond and wondered what his son was thinking about going into that disgusting, almost toxic, water. How would he survive, but nonetheless, he had to believe him, he couldn't just be sad about everything that happened in those mere minutes.

Days past and there was no sign of Joseph coming back up at all. The water in the lake just seemed to be getting more crazed and dirtier, nothing became better. Joseph's mother worried, but his father had faith in him, he believed that Joseph could do it; didn't know how, but knew it could find out what was causing these crazy diseases to exist in the world that was so usually calm and nice to its inhabitants.

Joseph on the other hand, hadn't even woken up, or in his case, became knowing of his new place and being. He was no longer a human, or was he in the water. He was taken to a different world; it was dark at all times. He was in the shape of something unknowing to him. He felt odd however; he was small and had very short legs and only a few little furry toes. Something around his neck that he thought was choking him, it must've been an enemy latching onto him, or so he thought. He thrust his small elbows back only to hit air.

"What is this place, and why am I hear," he wondered out-loud, but it felt odd being whatever he was. No longer the top of the food chain being able to take out anything. Now he felt small, feeble and unable to live with this kind of body. As he slowly adjusted to his new place he found that he was in the lake that he faintly remembered being swallowed into, but he couldn't really see anything. It all looked like deep darkness, a night time of sorts; not only for a few hours though, for all day, every second of life was dark and spooky. Something could pop out at any time.

Just as he thought about how he was going to live in this toxic home to seeming no other creature he wondered if anything lived in here, or if what had pulled him really did need help like he thought it did from letting himself be taken in by it and transformed into this Pokemon, or as he thought he was, to help this creature… evil or not, he was struck by something that made him flinch for only seconds. Those few seconds were just enough for this new foe - or friend - to completely take out Joseph and take him to their own shelter.

When he woke up he could finally see light. "What, am I finally out of that lake?" but, only he wasn't speaking English… he was speaking some other language that he had spoke without knowing it, or knowing how to. It was more in little squeals not words.

"Heh, no, not exactly," a voice snickered that seemed very shallow but at the same time seemed very nice and helping, "You're in a place that I like to call The Disease."

Then Joseph decided to himself that this person wasn't very nice, at all. They were most likely the cause of that red aura. When Joseph finally got a first glance at the person they seemed to be very bent over, like an older or bad-backed person but with very moist purple skin that had little slits in it, poison ooze slipping out of them.

"But, but, why am I here…"

"Mwahaha. You were tricked little one, now you're my new experiment."

"New?"

"Yes, new." the evil Pokemon was pacing around the room that they were sealed inside of now. "My last one, well, she didn't turn out too well and kept calling for help with her blasted red light. I eventually was able to turn her into a somewhat evil creature and lore you down here."

"You were the one that took my sister?!" Joseph's eyes started to water, even though he was standing in water already, just noticing that he could breathe under it, "You fiend. Where did you put her?" Anger ramped from his voice, he wanted answered and wanted them now.

"You'll get to be with her eventually… Just want little one, just wait," the toad like Pokemon snickered back at the small Buizel that Joseph had become. And then the small round bowl kind of housing that Joseph was in started to empty its water down and along with the water Joseph went. He landed in some oozing, and very disgusting, thick liquid.

A voice roared from speakers that were set up throughout the room with the sticky ooze that felt like quicksand bringing you in from the outside. "Goodbye little one, maybe you'll turn out better than your sister did. Hahaha." It was obviously the poisonous minded Pokemon that had trapped him here.

[No, I will not let him take me!] He roared into his mind, trying to find the simplest of strength they get out of his predicament. [Must… find… my sister…] he was running out of fuel to run his body on, and then he felt a slight push of strength. Winds started to form around him, and then slowly expanded into the poison that Joseph was surrounded by; the wind pushed it all back onto the dark metal walls and smashed it into the speakers that screeched for help as they were slowly crushed.

[What was that?] Joseph asked himself, not knowing any move Buizel knew. He looked for an exit. But there seemed to be none. Maybe he trapped himself there; at least no one would come in on him.

The sludge slowly moved back into him while he looked for an exit, "What am I going to do…" just then an aura of red came shooting from the ground, a hole in the ground to be exact, it grabbed Joseph and sucked him down into the hole… into the darkness.

"Oh great!" he yelled before being tossed around, jolted side to side.

Once he finally stopped moving he couldn't see anything, everything was so very dark. "It's okay…"

"Who was that?" he yelled into the eerie place that he had found himself to be in, what would come of him. A light slowly shun toward him and showed the being that had brought him down into the room, a star looking figure, but it had a cracked red gem in the middle of its sandy colored six-sided body.

"Must need help?" it spit out, weak of energy, barely about to move it. Joseph shook his head up and down. "We're in Jail… outcasts from this entire community that lives here."

"I think I get it… and you're my sister? Janette." The star shook its body signaling a yes answer to the question. "I see, so, do you know how to get out of here?" She shook again, this time in sadness of not knowing at all.

"We can get out… eventually I hope."

"There are, are guards everywhere outside of the bar over there," she pointed as she finally was running out of energy to move completely, whatsoever.

"Then we've got to get out of here!" he yelled in a happy voice trying to get her spunk up. [She used to be so happy… now she's so old seeming and well, boring.]

"You can try," her voice turned crisp, running low on battery, will power, strength, everything had seemed to just be zapped from her and would never return.

The new human-formed Pokemon walked with triumph to the bars were the guards stood waiting for one of the few (or, two as only Joseph and Janette were prisoners) to try to get out of their encasement. When the small weasel Pokemon made his way up to the guards they turned to look at him with a dumbfound look, as if he was the most stupid thing they'd ever seen and were going to kill in only a few seconds. But they backed off a little seeing how confident he looked as his sweaty hands gripped the rusty bars of the now seeming old jail.

"Well, well, look at this, a pumped up new prisoner."

"He looks pretty tough! Haha."

"He scares me, very much so."

They all laughed at him, all of them were clearly bigger and stronger than the small Buizel, but he had something they obviously didn't and never would have: brains. He could out smart them in anything, even probably something as simple as battling; which he wasn't very good with since he'd never been very much of the Pokemon person, being isolated from them his whole life.

"Oh, so, I'm just some weakling to you?" he said with great courage in his voice, "Then let me out and I'll fight one of you for freedom from this place." he winced as the words wisped out of his small mouth.

"Oh the joy of beating up a prisoner. Fine, I'll let you out; you win you get freedom, you lose I get to kill you," the biggest of them all said, he looked like some kind of scorpion, but dark and purple colored with weird pincers at the end of his arms instead of fingers.

"If you get to kill me after I lose, then you'll let me take my sister out with me as well."

"Deal."

"Alright, let's get this on then."

The scorpion walked to the door of the rusty jails bars on his four little feet you could call them, as they only had one single thorn like toe and unlocked the door that led into and out of the dark, wet jail that Joseph had been sucked into. Now he would have to fight for his life and the freedom of his sister and self.

The scorpion which seemed to be very slow moving started to move faster and faster around the room that all of the few guards had stood in; they started laughing again as Joseph grew a worried expression from his opponents moving at such high speed and now multiplying.

"Kid, you've got no chance now."

He built up strength again as the Drapion grew its stats larger and larger, trying to make itself unbeatable, Joseph released a gang of energy as he did before and shoot all of the copies that had been formed down, destroying them all in an instant, even slightly damaging Drapion itself. "So you've got smarts?" He shook his head, growing a grin of satisfaction that the creature would actually have to try and beat the small orange color weasel. At that second, when the guard wasn't paying much attention to him he let out a loud screeching noise that nearly shook the air itself, the ground shook along with it. The Drapion slid back into the metal wall and was pinned for seconds.

"Damn you, your better than I thought, using those kinds of weak attacks that usually don't do much… Razor Wind and Sonicboom, well you'll have to try harder after this." He let out a Roar, bashing the weasel's small feeble back into the iron head wall, almost making an indentation of his body as he couldn't move as Drapion shot toward him with immense speed he grabbed Joseph's neck and smashed his head into the ground, blood dripped from cuts that were slit into him from the grounds bumpiness.

The boy-turned-Buizel's body slowly began to turn into a bright light, but only for a second until returning back to his normal state. At that moment his body seemed to move at the speed of light, as his color had been for only seconds. He was left of Drapion's claws and made his away to the backside ready to hurt, or even kill, the vile beast that was trying to do the same to him.

"You'll never beat me." At that very moment the dark purple beast made his way underground, digging a hole extremely fast.

Joseph looked around, [Where could he be…] he thought and thought, trying to feel for any movements around. Then an idea popped into his head of what Drapion had said before, '"Damn you; you're better than I thought, using those kinds of weak attacks that usually doesn't do much… Razor Wind and Sonicboom, well you'll have to try harder after this. "' [Maybe I can use that to my advantage…] Before even thinking about how it would work he ran over to where Drapion has dug himself into his own doom and the boy-Buizel scream into the hole as loud as he could, make the ground shake and forcing Drapion to fly up out of the ground and bash himself into the ceiling of the metal room they were in. Smashing into the ground with cuts flashing all over his body now he could barely move. Drapion then completely stopped moving and seemed to be… dead; but no, he was only asleep and Joseph saw the cuts healing.

"What's going on!?" he screamed as the other guards that had been watching in awe of his smartness laughed at him.

Joseph created a small pool of water around him with a few blasts from his mouth, slowly making the room into a pool like area, "Good luck finding me in my natural habitat." They chuckled as Drapion slept peacefully, but regaining health at the same time as drowning slowly. Joseph made the water into small Whirlpools hoping to suck in Drapion and slowly take him out with them, but that didn't happen as the guard woke up too soon to do any damage to.

"You're going down now kiddo," he mockingly laughed, "If I can find you…" he lost his high confidence and slowly moved around the watery room they had been trapped in.

Something bashed into Drapion extremely hard, making one of his legs to give out. It was the feel of iron, but at the same time very soft and fluffy. Again, he felt it, eventually all of his legs were smashed in and unable to use, "Now what will I do? Oh, I know." Drapion smashed his tail into the ground forcing the water so fly upwards, along with Joseph hurting him extremely. A beam then shot out of Drapion's mouth, crushing Joseph through the water and into the wall. His body slowly shift down the wall, limp. Just as Drapion moved over to take the final smash with his crushing claws he felt a stabbing feeling in his side, he let out a roaring groan and fell to the ground, but still able to move his deadly powerful tail he rotated it towards where Joseph lie, not moving at all, smashing his pincer tail into Joseph's body... but at that second Staryu, his sister, flew out of the middle of nowhere, deflecting the blow at her own body smashing her into the wall above where Joseph lie.

"Was… was it you that made him stop for only that second?" the small Buizel spat out of his loss of energy, his sister nodded as her destroyed and disorientated body start to glow. In little time her body looked renewed; as if it were never bashed into pieces.

"No. I get to kill him! He lost, dammit!" Drapion screamed as he tried to regain power in his small legs that had been destroyed by Staryu's earlier Rapid Spin.

Staryu turned to face Drapion and seemed to see right through his confidence and evil look, "You're just some prick, aren't you? You don't know why you're doing this, just doing it because you were told. Correct?" Drapion eyes got cold; he looked down at the ground.

"No. You're in my way, so you're going down with your little friend."

"Brother."

"Whatever, you're both still going down!" his voice regained its evil flare. He couldn't move, but he could still use his other moves and abilities to take out this pest as he saw her.

"We're not going down… you are!" She rushed at him shooting water out of her back side to create a jet kind of body for herself; moving around three times as fast as she normally would she crushed Drapion with moves of Ice, Electric, Water… everything. She hit him one by one as he tried to hit her with his disgusting blasts of sludge and darkness.

Drapion then, made a hit smartly; he used his tail to create an Earthquake. The ground boomed at the giant holes forced into it. Staryu was stopped as she had almost no control over her jet like water-boosts. She smashed into the wall next to where Joseph had been laying, and still was. Drapion could move his feet ever so little now, but just enough to direct his attack to Staryu and destroy her completely.

As he made his way over to the star's dead looking metallic body, he felt another gash into his side, Buizel had sprung up and cut a hole into his armor-like skin, blood dripped down onto the still-flooded room and painted the water a light red color. He stilled moved closer and closer, even with getting bashed into every now and then from the Aqua Jetting Buizel that was trying to do all he could to stop the beast.

"You, you won't kill her!"

"I sure will try then."

Drapion made his final move toward her, twisting his tail around faster and faster. As he was about to rip a hole through Staryu, his tail was hit by Joseph and smahed down on...


End file.
